Full House Gang: Smoke
by Schnatzilt
Summary: 3 Years after Lily's death the Full House Gang have unleashed a dictatorship on Royal Woods and its up to Lincoln and Clyde to stop them
1. Introduction

**So if it isn't obvious I don't watch this show that much so some things might go against the shows lore so I just ask that you bare with me here. Oh! And this will showcase the Full House Gang…. buuuutt Without Ace or Jack on their side. They don't have powers...yet. Lastly the Full House gang will have actual superpowers that I think will fit with the character. Makes things more action oriented.**

"Oh no patch her up!"

"I have medicine!"

"Make sure she stays alive and well please!"

"I will try sibling unit! This is harder than it looks"

"Please, Lily don't go!..."

"Girls… She's gone."

"Lily's dead?! *sniffle* why?"

"That bomber will pay! Find him now!"

"On it!"

"How will mom and dad react to this"?"

"How will Lincoln react?"

"Let's find out"

 ***3 years later***

After Lily's death things inside the loud house had simmered down a bit. The loud house wasn't as loud. 2 years before her death the Full house gang had caught the bomber who had bombed Royal Woods. Even though the state of Michigan had abolished the death penalty the Full House Gang decided to fight tooth and nail to make sure the killer died. The event was a huge center of controversy and did have some people riot to oppose the Group but they were apprehended and dealt with.

However one Albino haired boy didn't have that high of regard of the gang themselves. Even though the bomber had killed Lily, Lincoln never thought that death was a justified punishment he thought every life mattered. He then took a task himself for something, he wanted to find out the Full House Gangs identity he was just curious and he wanted to ask them a few questions.

His sisters had known this. The cameras in his room didn't help either they always knew his plans and he didn't want to admit but he thought his sisters were the super heroine group. But no that be ridiculous right? Right? I mean they were the correct amount of them and the Gang had to be people who knew of his comic book and someone who can design clothes had to see and his sister Leni can des-

Yeah okay it was obviously his sisters. He had to confront them, but with proof as they could easily deny it as it there word over his. So he knew he had to catch them as the hero's themselves but when? Is there a time when they would be in their costumes? Oh! Of course there is! They have sister meetings regularly and they would probably have secret ones at night. So he just had to wait through the day. He was busy doing homework when Lynn, like usual busted through his door. She had ask him to spar for a karate match she had to practice for. He had agreed to do so knowing how stubborn Lynn was, and what would stop her using her powers on her brother to force him to do it. Wouldn't be the first time she forced him to go somewhere.

After a one-sided match Lincoln had a headache, Lynn's punches were never, ever that hard. Was it her powers? Can she not control them? Or does she not want to and just want to hurt her brother? After tending to some of his cuts he had a pretty relaxing rest of the day as surprisingly no other sister that was Lynn asked him for anything. He thought they were planning something, other than a sister meeting for the night but he was wrong. They just didn't need him, and he saw some changes, Lynn could lift over 350 pounds now, Luna's voice gave him a huge headache now, Lucy can make bats appear out of nowhere, Lana had a sword like plunger and could control animals in a way, and Lola could make her tiara come back when did he not notice this for the past three years?

He didn't get any sleep when waiting for his sisters to commence their meeting. He layed very still waiting to hear the sounds of feet moving. He did occasionally hear movement, whether it being someone shuffling in bed, or someone getting up for the bathroom. But at about 2-3AM he finally heard multiple feet moving and a single door closing. He waited two minutes before finally deciding to get up and try and eavesdrop. He approached Lori and Leni's room and saw the door open a bit.

He mentally thanked god someone was careless enough to do something like that. He didn't go in but rather peeked through the door crack to see what he knew he would. His sisters obviously, but he saw them in jumpsuit like costumes that looked exactly like his city's heroes.

He gave a congratulatory smirk and then shifted his plan into its next phase. To call them out, he would look ridiculous yelling at them and he didn't want to raise his voice so he need to act like he accidentally stumbled on the meeting. He yawned before bursting in the room looking tired. Immediately all conversation stopped and his 10 other sibling looked at him in shock he had found out their secret. He yawned a bit "Hey.. uh.. I heard talking so I thought something was up so I came in her-" Lincoln should have gotten an Oscar for his acting as he shook himself awake to "realize" his sisters were superheroes. "Oh hey Linky!" Leni chirped to Lincoln in delight Lori turned to her dim witted sister in annoyance. "You do know he's not supposed to know about this right?" Lisa was thinking to herself when Lori called out to her "So uh.. Lisa should we erase his memory or do something?" Lisa didn't really know what to do for once. Lynn however came up with a solution fast "I got it!" She zoomed past her brother was still standing there in pretend shock as Lynn came back with a weapon of sorts. She aimed the gun at Lincoln and shot before anyone could say anything. The blast knocked Lincoln out with him snoring himself to sleep. Luan asked Lisa "What is that thing," Lisa sighed and pinched her nose in frustration "It's supposed to be a gun that erases memory, but I've never tested it so it can do anything at this point." Lynn gave a sheepish smile due to her incompetence while everyone else just groaned. "Just be happy it didn't do anything to hurt him." Lori said

Everyone else agreed to that. Luckily it didn't hurt him.. Yet, the Louds would not be in store for how that blast would hurt them and their only brother. Not ready at all.

 **Nice chapter amirite? Well at least I thought it was. So yeah i think I'll be back from now on. You see being in such a horrible grade in Middle School. (Yes Middle School I'm that young) I think I did good for my second story on this site. But I have a long way to go to become the Flaggs and Engineers that we all know and love to read. Lastly I will be putting the Full House Gang's powers and stuff in the next chapter and some OC villains will make an appearance just to spice up things. So yeah just tell me what you think and stay tuned. P.S. those waiting for the Phoenix Wright story. Sorry, I'm not canceling the story but I've had a long writers block about the story. I've even had to rewrite most of it, so just be patient please.**


	2. Powers?

**Ok! Chapter 2, and going on my promise I'll now show you the Full House Gangs powers in order**

 **High Card: Flight, Strength, and Hightened Senses**

 **Eleven of Hearts: Summons Gems (YOU TRY COMING UP WITH A POWER FOR LENI! ITS HARD)**

 **Night Club: Power over vibrations, In her voice and instruments**

 **The Joker: Speed (I chose it because it would help her do pranks on villains and it makes a bit of sense**

 **Strong Suit: Super Strength, Increased Jumping and Acrobatics(Wall Jumping and stuff.)**

 **The Eight of Spades:Magic**

 **The Royal Flush: Power over Elements**

 **Queen of Diamonds: Magic like Lucy's but it creates beams instead of summoning things**

 **Card Counter: Intelligence**

 **The Deuce: (Deceased)**

Lincoln woke up in his room on his bed with his pajamas. He glanced over at his clock noticing it was 12:30PM he didn't remember anything. What happened last night or anything at all, he didn't even know his name. He walked out of his tiny room into his houses hallway and noticed nothing. With all the doors inside of the hallway he assumed that many other people lived here and with him. He didn't even know what was going on, he went downstairs and saw two people at a table. They looked up at him. The man decided to speak to the teen "Ah! Lincoln you're finally up I see, The girls are at the mall currently, knowing how much you hate it there they decided to go by themselves." Lincoln went over what the man said. First off he must be his dad or something seeing as he knew him and a woman, probably his wife, was next to him.

He also figured his name was Lincoln and he had only other girls living with him? Huh, seems like he's the odd man out, literally. He decided to walk back into what he thought was his room and processed things he was thinking so hard. He didn't even notice he was moving around without trying. When he finally did he was freaked out he thought to himself "A-am I teleporting around how am I doing this?" Lincoln was thinking and he sound figured out, that wherever he thought of was where he went. The power did have limitations as he could only teleport in a 100 yard radius. He then tried to remember his life but with no success he needed to take a walk to try and figure things out. He told his parents he was going for a walk, and as he went outside he saw a couple of people walking up to him. Looking like college students they walked to him and stopped him from passing.

"Yo kid got any money?" One of the thugs asked Lincoln raised his eyebrows he was in a weird situation he could teleport back to the house to avoid confrontation. Or… he could fight these losers and see if he had any other powers, and he could even incorporate teleportation in his fighting style. He looked up at the guy who asked the question and boldly stated "Yes but it's not for you clowns." The group snarled at him and the leader responded saying "Alright looks like we'll have to take it from you won't we boys?" The group responded with a mix of yes' and hooting. Lincoln got in a fighting position and got ready for a brawl.

He teleported behind the leader and punched him in the back sending him skidding across the pavement. Lincoln gave himself a mental note that he had increased strength as well. He then was approached by two big bulky men who then tried to punch Lincoln at once. He then ducked each punch and sprung up and kicked both men with a roundhouse. Lincoln was amazed more than the thugs. What he just did didn't take too much effort, it just felt extremely natural to him in what he did. But he made another mental note that he had fighting abilities along with increased jumping. Then he saw the last man standing he was quivering as Lincoln approached him. He nervously pulled out a pistol. When he did Lincoln froze up, then the man shot at him.

Lincoln graced himself for the bullet but he felt a tiny little peck at his chest and noticed that the bullet hit him but his body completely crushed it. He thought to himself "And I'm bulletproof?! How many powers do I have?" The man who shot him was also surprised as he collected himself and started sprinting away from the boy. The two big men started running opposite as well. Lincoln didn't have one man accounted for though as the leader came up and stabbed him with a knife in his back. Lincoln fell down and saw him running away. After a few seconds of pain Lincoln then felt numb. He then felt behind his back and felt no scar or wound or anything from where the pain came from. Lincoln amazed with his final power made his final mental note: Healing abilities. After the fight he decided to continue with his walk Down the sidewalk. He came across a town park and saw a statue of what he thought was a baby in a costume. He then saw construction workers making a statue next to it, almost done, and he saw a group of people in a costume. He walked towards the construction and saw that the workers were not happy. He walked to one and asked "What's wrong?" A black female turned around and responded with a tired and angry look "The Full House Gang is what's wrong!"

Lincoln thought that the name she said was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on how it was. He asked the lady "What's wrong with them?" She responded not looking at the boy and instead glared at the statues " The forced the mayor to have us come out here and make two statues on a day we're supposed to be off on!" The other workers agreed and shared the lady's resentment towards Full House Gang. However Lincoln didn't know who and what the Full House Gang was. So he had to ask "Who is the Full House Gang again?" Another worker sitting down answered "You new here? They're the city's superhero group of girls and have been for about 3 years now!" Lincoln thought to himself "No way! Other people have powers like mine?" He then noticed the lone statue of the baby. He asked the construction workers "Why's the baby so special?" Then a man answered this time with "That's the deuce. She died in a bombing 2 years ago and the Full House Gang hasn't been the same ever since then. They had been stricter tougher and meaner on criminals. They also had gotten bigger egos since then." The man explained with a reflective tone. Lincoln had it all come back to him then. The funeral. His sisters. His mom. His dad. And himself. He remembered everything from last night and how Lynn shot him with that gun. That was probably why he had powers.

He soon rushed out of the park leaving the construction workers questioning his actions as he got back home he saw his family's van in the driveway "they must be back." He thought, when he opened the door he saw the twins, Lucy, and Leni on the couch and glanced at him as he walked in not saying a word. He then walked to his room with Lynn coming out of her room. She saw Lincoln and immedia walked towards him. "Oh no." Lincoln thought he remembered that Lynn had a boxing match in a week and she would ask him to be his partner for it. He dreaded stepping in the ring with his super powered sister, but the. He remembered he had powers and could heal in seconds. So when Lynn asked him to be partners he reluctantly agreed. She was confused. Lincoln always either complained or hesitated going to do any sport with her. But now he agreed? She then thought that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth so she got on her gear and gave her brother his. When they made their way outside to a poorly made boxing ring they both stepped inside. Lincoln knew that this match wouldn't be easy but he could beat Lynn possibly.

The match commenced and to put it short in the first round Lynn was coming out strong hitting Lincoln with Lincoln getting some good licks in and in the second the same happened with Lincoln getting more shots in. After going to the third round Lincoln flat out dominated Lynn with her actually getting knocked down. Lynn stopped going easy in the fourth but Lincoln managed to hold his own and actually hurt Lynn about the same as she hurt him. The fifth round Lynn was gassed she was tired as Lincoln had never made it to this many rounds before she got dominated again and the fight ended in the sixth when Lynn and Lincoln were both tired of fighting at that point and Lynn had too many cuts and bruises. When she went inside her father exclaimed at her "Junior what happened!" His wife Rita shared his sentiment as she screamed at her daughters swollen face. Lynn explained that she and Lincoln had a boxing match.

Her parents skeptical at first then saw them in boxing gear and believed Lynn. Lynn Sr. Then gave his son a thumbs and said "Good job standing up to your sister son!" His wife cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow as her husband looked down in shame. Lynn got herself and Lincoln an ice pack she then turned to Lincoln and saw he had no injuries on his body whatsoever. She was extremely confused as she saw her brother with some cuts. Although not as bad as hers, he did have some facial damage. She then put his back and went upstairs and yelled "SISTER MEETING NOW!" All of her siblings after a while went into Lori and Leni's room they asked what this was about they then saw Lynn's face and freaked out "Dude what villain did that to you! I'll beat him the f-" she was interrupted by Lynn when she said "It was Lincoln." They then all went from worried to hysterical Lori calmed down first while still laughing "You want us to believe that Lincoln did THAT to you?" Lisa responded to her elder sister "It happened it's on my cameras" she said with a stoic expression

Everyone then looked as she pulled out her tablet and showed everyone the footage. After it ended they were all shocked they didn't know what to think. They all kept spouting out ideas until Lola had an idea that shocked them all "I think Linky has Superpowers like us." They were about to ridicule her until they all thought about it and thought that it could be possible. They ended the meeting as it was their bedtime until they had to fight crime. But Lincoln was still up. He thought about yesterday as he caught his sisters as heroes. He then thought about the people that the Full House Gang have made angry. He thought about how his town was split apart due to their opinion on the Full House Gang he needed to restore order and take them down.

He got up and got out a costume it was all black with some grey on it he also pulled out a mask that covered his face, and finally a can of hairspray. He stuck out with his white hair so he dyed it to Dark Grey. He wasn't going to be known as a hero with card pun name. He was his own man, a vigilante. He would be known as _Smoke_

 **Wow chapter 2 already? Anywho I hope you enjoyed and here's Lincoln's profile in the Full House Gang's villain vault from the future**

 **Name: Smoke**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age:?**

 **Real Name: ?**

 **Powers: Teleportation, Fighting skills, Bulletproof skin, Increased Jumping, Increased Speed**

 **Crimes: Murder, Robbery, Terrorism, Assault on Multiple Full House Gang Memebers, Regular Assault, Grand Theft Auto,**

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive**


	3. A High Card Battle

**Chapter 3 already? (Wait didn't I already say this?) Nevermind, I have gotten some reviews and I'll be responding to them! But before I do that I just want to thank everyone for looking at this story. I am having a lot of fun making this one, than my other story so I'll continue it. But onto the reviews.**

 **Allanarcher777: Thanks I try at times to be original! However I wish I could answer your question but it'd be a major spoiler. However I can say that murder can be seen in many ways. :)**

 **Lucy the destroyer: thanks and I'm glad you like my picture Lol**

 **Ink-Dub: Thanks for the criticism it did help, that is something I've never been able to get right so I hope that it is fixed here in this chapter especially since there is action.**

 **Now onto the moment you've all been waiting for!**

Lincoln reminisced on the costume he had in his hands he remembered it all too well. A few months ago he finally got to go to a superhero convention that celebrated all comic book heroes around the globe. Usually he would dress up as Ace Savvy his favorite hero and his role model. But this time he wanted to stick out, so he got his dress making sister Leni to design him a costume for his own character known as Reverse Savvy. He was supposed to be Ace's evil alternate universe version. He got his costume and finally his sisters actually liked it instead of bursting out into laughter. He went to the convention, however when people saw his costume and he explained what it was, he yelled at and shunned. The attendants claimed that Reverse Savvy wouldn't fit into the comics "lore" and it would ruin its "continuity" he eventually got fed up with the convention and went home and put the costume away forever. Until tonight that is.

While Lincoln wasn't too happy and still remembered the costume and his embarrassment, his sisters didn't really care and forgot about it. So the costume was perfect so they couldn't recognize the boy. So Lincol- er sorry, "Smoke" had to start his crime fighting tonight. He peeked in all of his sisters' rooms and saw none of them in bed. "It's time." He thought to himself he teleported himself outside of his own room and fell flat on his face. He was groggy to get up but shook himself out of his dizziness. He thought to himself "Ok I need to get better with the teleporting." As he made his way through the city by jumping from the rooftops and teleporting when he had to. He saw a couple men in ski masks and with crowbars heading towards a store.

Lincoln shook his head "That has got to be the worst plan in the history of plans, I should know being the man with the plan… man" Lincoln chuckled to himself with his little rhyme then decided to jump to the rooftop of the store getting himself in a position for a sneak attack. He studied each of the men none of them being in particular strong shape. However the crowbars could be used as weapons so Lincoln had to watch out for those. He waited for the right moment to spring his attack, he then finally heard one of them talking. "So remember you guys if one of the Full House Gang members show up, we run in different directions with our share of the money, got it?" The four goons nodded their heads and whispered "Yes Boss."

Lincoln decided that now was his chance seeing as they were all a bit spread out. Lincoln rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I get to be stealthy with my powers? What a score!" He decided to teleport next to the goon behind them all and decided to suffocate him with his arm so he was knocked out. His muffled screams weren't heard by any of the goons and Lincoln made sure of that. When the goon was knocked out Lincoln teleported himself and the goon onto a rooftop. Soon after he teleported back down again and measured up the next two goons who were standing right next to each other

"This one might be a bit harder but, I can handle it… I think." Lincoln thought to himself. He then sprung into action by smashing the two men's heads together and quickly teleporting him and the two unconscious bodies to the same rooftop. This time however Lincoln wasn't so lucky as the noise made by the two men's heads colliding had alerted the last two men. "What the, where did the other three go?" The leader asked to no one in particular. The other goon however wasn't so questioning he was a nervous wreck. "Oh no! David we have to leave fast I bet the Full House Gang has been picking us all off one-by-one!" The scared goon asked. The leader gave him a look that just asked "You serious?" His question was answered when a noise made by an owl scared him off and he ran away leaving the leader the only one behind.

The leader stopped fiddling with the door and instinctively backed his way up to the stores door. He was looking around frantically to try and spot whoever was taking out his crew. He waited for a few minutes until he decided to go back to robbing the store and trying to get the door open. Then Lincoln saw his time to strike, he teleported behind the man and gave him a flying kick to the back. Lincoln unfortunately not knowing his own strength kicked him through the door and set off an alarm. Lincoln mentally cursed himself, "Not one of my best plans." He said out loud. He grabbed the leader's body and turned around and was face to face with the Full House Gang leader herself: The High Card or as he knows her his very own sister Lori.

Lori held a very unamused expression while having her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Lincoln froze up he didn't know what to do so he tried his best to get out of the situation. "Heeeyyy there High Card." Lori snorted "Hi there crook." Lincoln then realized she thought he was stealing and the fact that he was holding a body didn't help his case. He tried to explain himself "Wait no, I'm not the robber you see this guy and his cr-" Lincoln was cut off by a powerful right hand to his face. Lincoln was lifted off his feet and crashed into the stores counters. Lincoln shook himself out of a daze he then saw The High Card coming right toward him

She lifted him right up, grabbing his shirt and got close to his face and spoke. "If there's one thing I hate more than a no good, sniveling crook, it's a liar!" She dropped the boy on his knees and pulled her leg back ready to kick Smoke in his face.

Lincoln had to do something, he teleported right behind Lori and grabbed her by her arms and threw her into the shelves. She immediately dusted herself off and floated in the air. "So you want a fight do you? Well here it comes!" She yelled at her brother.

She then flew straight at the teen and got ready for a punch but then Lincoln quickly teleported himself out of the way.

The High Card was dumbfounded, how did this crook disappear? Her question was answered when she saw Smoke in front of her and he uppercutted her into the roof

Lori was thinking to herself during the fight "Does this guy have superpowers? I need to tell the girls about him once this is over." With the possibility of this criminal having superpowers, Lori decided that she shouldn't hold back. She flew faster this time to Lincoln and he couldn't react this time so he was caught by her. She ended up punching the boy through a window making enough noise that some people were waking up and looking outside at the fight. Lincoln felt way too much pain but due to his healing factor he healed in about 20 seconds. Lori made her way to the boy with a bit of a smile on her face.

She started to boast to the boy "You know, I could send you to our lab to test your powers, or should I keep you imprisoned forever? Or maybe I could finish you right here, right now?" Lincoln glared at her, she didn't know it was him and he couldn't reveal himself. So Lincoln did what he had to do, he teleported himself on a nearby light pole hiding himself on top. Lori floated in the air and looked around "A game of hide and seek eh?" She said out loud. Lincoln waited for a few minutes until finally Lori was directly under the light pole. He then decided to act, he jumped down ready to attack, but as he was falling he saw his sister immediately turn around and look him dead in the eyes. "Uh oh." Lincoln muttered, she punched him down the street.

Lincoln immediately got himself up and started sprinting away from The High Card and as she looked on she decided to fly back to the Full House Gang's hideout. Lincoln was hurt. His own sister straight up just kicked his butt around like it was was a bit sad, but he was mostly furious. "That's what I get for helping out the city? And when I try to explain I get attacked and called a villain?!" Lincoln got inside of his room and sat on his bed, twiddling his thumbs. Eventually he looked up with a sincere and psychotic smile and he then spoke. "You want a villain? I'll give you a villain then."

 **Yay! I'm finally done with the chapter! We'll see Lincoln having a change of heart, and he'll transition into a true villain now. Will his sisters be able to stop this or will their brother be one of their greatest villain ever? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. School Dazed

**Hey everyone! Back again with another chapter. I just need to state a few things, with how this story would work I thought of the Spider-Man game that came out this year. That's how I would sort of compare it background wise and how the Full House Gang knows about the crime itself. That's all so let's go into the story hope you enjoy! Oh wait I forgot, the reviews!**

 **Allanarcher777: Yeah I should have worded that part a lot better. I did intend for him to become a sort-of villain but he would end up with an "Alliance" with the FHG.**

 **RCurrent: I totally understand where you're coming from don't worry he won't be a villain that kidnaps babies or kills elderly people or something like that. He'll just want to get back at the Full House Gang and nothing more.**

 **Mysterious Mr M: You'll see, in the future**

At the Full House Gang's secret hideout all of the members except for their leader were there, bored out of their minds. Luan groaned "I'm so bored I can't even make a pun about it! Where are all the villains?" Lisa turned around in her chair "In jail remember?" Luan sheepishly said "Oh yeah I remember heh." Lynn was busy punching on her own punching bag in the lair, Luna was testing out her voice in a soundproof room to test frequencies, Lana was busy trying to communicate with more animals, and Lucy was busy summoning demons. So basically the usual in the lair.

However the door to the hideout burst open and the girls were taken off guard and focused their powers on whoever was coming through. They were relieved to see the High Card coming through with a bright smile on her face. "So how did the distress signal go?" Lisa asked her big sister. Lori chuckled "Found some loser in a mask and costume trying to rob a store." "I'm guessing you stopped him right?" Lori chuckled to herself again "Well yes but the interesting part about the guy was that he had powers." The whole room went silent as the girls had surprised and shocked faces, even Lisa had a surprised face.

"What powers did he have?" Leni asked her to which Lori thought for a moment and responded "He could teleport, he had was a bit fast but not like Luan, and he was pretty strong." Luan was pretty impressed with the guy, Lori noticed her expression and told her "But he wasn't very good with them though as I kicked his butt, like I usually do." The girls muttered their thoughts on the new "villain"

As the night went on there were no more criminals or people to stop so the girls just went home to go to sleep. However a certain boy was still up thinking over some things " I need to show them that I mean business, but what could I do?" He thought for a while but then got his idea "Perfect" he said to himself. The next morning was pretty normal, everyone fighting for a spot they thought was theirs in the bathroom line. However when Lori finally got out of bed and saw she was last she groaned. She looked at the line and looked for best possible options for cutting in line, she couldn't choose Lynn or Luna as they were some of the strongest people in the house. Everyone else behind them were too far back, until Lori saw who was at the front of the line: Lincoln

Lori rubbed her hands together in delight, her brother being the pushover he was would probably not even put up a fight if Lori cut in front of him, and she'd pummel him if he tried. She executed her plan with swiftness she quickly cut in front of her brother when he wasn't looking and just stayed there. Lori's plan was complete… until Lincoln spun her around and pushed her back to the back of the line. Lori was pretty mad her plan didn't work and that her brother so rudely pushed her. She marched right back up to him and got in front of him while stating "I'm the oldest so move NOW!" Lincoln didn't even look at his sister before grabbing her and pushing her back as she fell on her back. Lori was fed up at this point and really wanted to give her brother a piece of her mind, so again, she marched right back to him and this time she turned him around. She immediately regretted it as she saw Lincoln's face, he wasn't injured but the look on his face made Lori freeze, it was such a cold expression filled with such hate, and sorrow. Lori decided to leave her brother alone and stay at the back of the line.

When they all went downstairs for breakfast they noticed Lincoln was pretty quiet. He also didn't look up from his breakfast once to even look at his siblings. While most of his sisters didn't notice specifically his younger sisters and Lynn due to them talking among some themselves or just fooling around. But his older sisters did notice, specifically Lori, she felt as if she had something to do with his behavior even though she didn't know what she did. After breakfast had ended everyone had sprinted towards the car except Lincoln's older sisters and Lincoln himself. Lincoln was about to go outside until Lori had stopped him, looking up at her Lincoln saw she was pretty worried and his other sisters were too.

Lincoln thought to himself "What do they want now?" Lori cleared her throat and began "So uhm Lincoln are you feeling… ok?" Lincoln gave Lori a puzzled look but didn't say anything and just nodded his head. He wanted to see where this was going, Luna then started as well "You sure? 'Cause you look pretty down bro." Lincoln again nodded his head and didn't say a single word. His elder sisters all looked at each other their faces spelling out worry and skepticism for their brother. But they sighed and decided to let him go to the car.

The ride to each of the schools (except for Lori, Leni and Luna as they were in college) was pretty quiet, as this time now the younger siblings could see that Lincoln was pretty quiet. Lola herself was extremely worried, she and Lincoln didn't exactly have the greatest of relationships, even though he was her pageant coach, most of the time he's treated like a slave. Not only that but even with the fact that he's taking time out of his day to help her, he's arguably the reason why she's won so many pageants! He did coach LANA of all people to a pageant victory, so his ability as a coach is shown in the spotlight but Lola never really thanked him for it.

Plus Lola did blackmail Lincoln the most out of everyone, and she did bully/threaten him the most as Lincoln is a doormat. Or should I say WAS a doormat. Lola kept thinking about it until her twin, Lana decided to ask him a question he's already heard "Lincoln are you okay?" He like the last few times answered with a slight nod of the head. Lynn this time asked a new question "Is someone bullying you?" Now everyone was focused on the 14-year old, anxiously anticipating an answer, they didn't get a spoken one as Lincoln shook his head.

They all decided to just stop bothering him as they realized he wasn't going to budge but he still lingered in their minds. Lincoln however was thinking about his plan tonight, his plan to exact revenge on the Full House Gang, his mind was filled with hatred. He didn't care if they were his sisters, they needed to **PAY**. Lincoln was dropped off at high school and immediately was seen by the schools resident bully and his cronies: Chandler. Lincoln tried to avoid him but Chandler got in his way and wouldn't let him pass. He smiled at Lincoln "So Linc, where's my money at?" Chandler stopped calling Lincoln, Larry a few months go when Lincoln just ignored him when he was called that. So he decided to now call him Linc and take his money everyday.

Lincoln scoffed "Nowhere, jerk." Most of the school saw this as the two boys were in the middle of the hallway. The school were erupting in "Oohs" as Lincoln said this most likely trying to instigate a fight. Chandler was miffed, as he hated being embarrassed in public, so he without hesitation decided to throw a wild punch at Lincoln. Lincoln caught his fist and turned his hand the opposite way effectively almost breaking Chandlers wrist. Chandler layed there sniffling nursing his almost broken wrist as Lincoln walked away to his next class.

Throughout the whole day everyone looked at him in awe and uneasiness. Even some of his own friends, when it was time for lunch the Lincoln headed to his table seeing his friends there already. His friends were sitting looking at him like they expected him. He sat on the other side of the bench facing all of his friends. Clyde cleared his throat and began "So… guys what Lincoln did was absolutely AWESOME hRIGHT?!" Lincoln was confused he thought they were going to be questioning him or berating him for hurting someone as bad as he did. They all agreed with Clyde and shouted with approval. He did feel pretty badass for what he did, but then a thought struck him. "Someone had to have recorded that, my sisters have probably all found out now. He then dreaded to come home, the rest of the day was extremely similar as many people gawked at him or avoided him entirely.

It was then time for Lincoln to go home, Lincoln thought for a moment and got himself an idea. He pulled out his phone and called Lori, he waited for her to pick up the phone until she finally did. "What twerp?" She asked "I'm walking home today ok?" Lori paused for a moment "Alright suit yourself." Lori ended the call after that. Lincoln then took his sweet time walking home, taking about 15 minutes before he got to his house and opened the front door. When he did he saw 10 unamused sisters looking straight at him. Lori broke the silence "We need to talk **NOW** "

 **Oh no! Lincoln is about to get a scolding from his sisters. In the next chapter we'll see him finally put his plan into action and try and get his revenge on the Full House Gang. Thank you all for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Lincoln's Twinsanity

**Wassup my comrades? I'm back again! Here to give you the next chapter**

Lincoln gulped, he knew exactly what his sisters were going to try and press him about: the fight, and his behavior. His sisters were walking upstairs and looked down at him giving him a look that just said " get up here before we make you!". Lincoln groaned knowing he had no choice or say in the matter, like usual. He walked upstairs and went into the room, and they motioned him to sit on Leni's bed. They then stood directly in front of him so he had nowhere to hide, he WAS going to answer their questions. Lincoln knew what they were planning and had a plan of his own, to stop them from getting anywhere close to what they wanted.

Luna decided to start the questions "So, Lincoln do you know why you're here?" Lincoln answered her clearly "Because you're mad at me? I don't know or care the reason, all I know is that it's unnecessary." Luna was pretty upset that Lincoln just answered her question in such a rude way, I mean they were just trying to protect Lincoln… right? Luan continued where Luna left off. " You're here because of how you've been acting today, we just want to see if you're okay." Lincoln scoffed at such a ridiculous suggestion "Really? It sounds like you want to meddle in my life like you always do." The Loud sisters gasped at Lincoln's sudden outburst, their brother was changing, they knew it wasn't puberty, as Lincoln went through it already. Lincoln wasn't the same, Lisa even noticed that his eyes flashed red a bit, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating but she couldn't really tell.

Lynn tried to defuse the situation, "Bro listen, we're only doing this because we care and love you." Her sister cooed at Lynn's uncharacteristic show of affection, Lynn glew a fair share of red on her face. Lincoln unexpectedly and loudly burst into a laughing fit, his sisters immediately quieted down and looked at their brother. When he was done he calmed himself down before speaking again. "Oh man, of all the people to talk about caring and loving me it's LYNN️?! Hahahaha!" Lincoln exclaimed. Lynn grew a bit angry "What do you mean? I do care about you!" Lincoln immediately glared at Lynn and made his way to her slowly "Someone who cares about wouldn't physically abuse me and get me kicked out of the house for bad luck TWICE!" Lynn looked down in shame, it was true she did get her brother kicked out again after the first incident. The second one was much worse as Lincoln was attacked outside and was out there for a month.

It was Lori's turn now "You know what Lincoln, we're trying to help you and you're insulting us?" "Maybe you should leave and Do what you always do: be a failure!" Those words cut deep into Lincoln, it also didn't help that it was coming from the person that beat him up yesterday. So without saying a word Lincoln stormed out of the room and went into his and locked the door. The girls then went to his rooms and banged on his door and constantly shouted out apologies in hopes he would come out and forgive them. No one felt worse than Lori however, she thought she was the reason why Lincoln was acting like he was. She decided to interject and tell the girls to just leave him alone and give him space. The girls obliged and did as she asked.

Inside his room Lincoln was smiling and thinking about his plan for the night. He was going to go after the twins, seeing as they were always together in missions as he knew. He waited for the rest of the night and looked at his phone. 11:38, he heard the doors open and scattering around the halls. He did hear someone open his door and sigh, he didn't know who though. After a while Lincoln got ready he dressed in his costume, and teleported out. He then pulled out his phone, he dialed 911 and waited for them to pick up. "911 how may I help you?" "I need the Full House Gang at the warehouse on Kings Street there's been a shooting." "Ok sir we'll have them there in a few." Lincoln ended the call and swiftly made his way to the warehouse.

He perched himself on a ledge inside of it. He waited until he heard childish voices "Who could be shooting someone at this hour?" "I don't know Lola." "Sigh will you two keep quiet?". Lincoln recognized the voices, but Lucy was going to make this harder for him. He saw them enter and he waited for the moment to strike. When they all turned their backs to Lincoln he then teleported down and kicked Lucy in the back. "What the… who are you?" Lana asked the boy Lincoln grinned "You can call me Smoke." "Well Smoke you'll see how we deal with villains around here!" Lola retorted.

Lola shot a beam directly at Lincoln but he narrowly dodged it by teleporting. Surprised Lana said "Woah, you have powers too? Well they won't save you!" Lana then stomped the ground causing rocks to come flying at Lincoln. Dodging each one he tried to teleport behind them. He did but was bitten by a dog on fire, he looked at Lucy who was just keeping her stoic face. He kicked the dog causing it to vanish, he was quickly blasted by Lola and stabbed by a few icicles from Lana. He ripped them out and his wounds vanished, and he felt no pain. He then teleported on a ledge causing the girls to start searching, Lincoln tried to catch his breath, This was harder than he thought.

He looked at Lana and Lola searching for the boy but he didn't see Lucy. He was then thrown down to the ground seeing Lucy with a chain with blades on them. Then Lana stomped the ground again causing Lincoln to fly in the air. While he was airborne he was blasted by Lola and then beaten by Lucy which sent him back down causing Lana to do the same thing again. While he was being beaten, Lincoln could hear the twins laughing, even Lucy giving a few giggles at his pain. They were toying with him. After a while they got bored and ended the juggling. As he laid there beaten, Lincoln heard Lucy say, Let's take him to our jail and see how he got these powers. He saw Lucy create a portal and hear her say some spell of some sort and Lola kicked him through the portal.

He landed in a chamber face first and he heard an alarm go off, he then heard feet coming towards him. He then saw The Card Counter, and the High Card in the front with the rest of the Gang there. "Hey it's that guy I beat up 2 days ago!" Lori mocked Lisa pushed her glasses up "We're going to have a bit of fun with you **SMOKE** " Lincoln gulped and prayed he wouldn't be hurt again.

 **And,... Done thanks for being patient and waiting you guys! I just wanted to say that this story would be a bit like the Spider-Man PS4 game and the Spider Verse movie that just came out (Very good movie BTW) I wanted to make Lincoln though someone who didn't always win battles as Lincoln is 0-2 Vs The FHG But is 2-0 VS common Criminals. That's all I wanted to say, tune in next time and we'll see what the FHG will due to our Anti-Hero.**


	6. No Laughing Matter

**Hey everyone I have been reading the messages and I do get that you guys felt the last chapter was rushed, that's because it was. I'm new to fan fictions and I've learned it's easy to critique one but it's hard to make one (At least to me) I did have to put that chapter out fast because I wanted to give you guys something before I go for my usual chapter hiatus. I'm sorry that it wasn't as long as usual but trust me I appreciate all feedback and I'll do better for the next chapters in the future I promise :)**

The Full House Gang are pretty forgiving people. They have in the past been lenient to criminals when they first started, but after Lily died that all changed. They felt that no criminal could possibly have redemption. They acted as their own Judge, Jury, and Executioner. Due to this the state of Michigan has been divided on their view of the Full House Gang. People have been calling for their arrest or just asking them to stop being so hard on criminals. They responded to most of these with the same response "We'll never forgive criminals for what they've done to all of us!"

Keeping this in mind imagine how they feel seeing the boy that had just fought three of their members and the same person who fought their leader. Lincoln was tired his head was hurting and last thing he needed was to beaten up again. He couldn't teleport as he didn't even know where he was and, he would just get beaten up. He just stood up in the chamber while looking at the members of the Full House Gang, who eyed him up and down. He was pretty short and didn't have much muscle, but somehow he was causing problems.

"So then Smoke is it?" Lori asked "You've been causing a bit of problems for us haven't you?" Lincoln growled at his older sister patronizing him. He walked towards the glass and punched it, only for a sort of forcefield to push him back and fall. The girls laughed at his pain, and he only let out a pained grunt. Lori continued "Don't think that we don't know that you have powers, we're gonna ask you only once though." Lincoln raised an eyebrow and wondered what they could possibly ask HIM about.

"Now then, How did you get your powers?" Lori asked him. Lincoln started to sweat the Full House Gang leaned in expecting an answer. Lincoln just kept quiet for a few seconds "No." He said with a smile. Lynn wasn't very happy at all, "No!? If you don't tell us how you got your powers, I'm gonna come in there and beat you to a pulp!" Lincoln then got himself a plan, he stayed silent and waited for a bit. Lynn growled "That's it I'm gonna-" She was stopped by Luna holding her back, Lori rubbed her temples in frustration, but she gave a bit of a grin.

"Fine then, you won't tell us then we'll just have to find out ourselves, come on girls." Lori stated. The girls started to walk but then Leni turned and said "Luan! You should guard him to make sure he doesn't escape!" Luan shrugged and stayed in the room. She gazed at Lincoln who was smiling through all of this, "Hey! Why are you smiling?" Lincoln laughed "You know I've heard about you Joker, people seem to think you're the most useless member of the group." Luan was baffled "O-Oh yeah? Well this is coming from a criminal who got his butt kicked by us twice!" Lincoln still kept his laugh "Still though, you know I'm right Joker."

Luan was getting agitated with Smoke, she walked up to the glass of his chamber and stood glaring at him. "You talk real big for someone that small you know, I bet you're only like 13." She mocked. While she was only 1 year off Lincoln knew he was getting into her head, Big time. "Pshh, a 13 year old that could knock you out." Lincoln snapped back. Luan this time started to laugh "Ha! You really think you can beat me?" Lincoln's plan was now unfolding, "Well, Yeah you are the weakest member after all." He said to her with a snarky look. Luan growled at him constantly making fun of her, that was her job! "Stop saying that!" She yelled. Lincoln gave a cocky smile "Why would I not say what everyone knows is the truth!" Luan gripped her hair "NO! People don't think that about me and you know it! I'm very important."

Lincoln came closer to her "You're not important, you are useless, you're name reflects what you are: A JOKE!" He snarled. "Auuggh! If you say something like that again I'm gonna kill you!" Luan screamed out of her lungs. Lincoln took a look at his sister, she was heavily breathing and sweat was dripping down her face. He could tell she was in despair and that's what he wanted so he could initiate his plan. He just needed to make one final push to get her to release him. What could he say to her to push her over the edge? Aha! He got it!

As Luan started to walk away Lincoln spoke "You know killing me won't bring a The Deuce back, Joker." Luan slowly turned around, Lincoln saw her eyes and they were dilated and her pupils shrank. She slowly walked to him and she asked "What did you say?" Lincoln said in response with a straight face "Killing me won't bring back The Deuce." Luan was beyond angry, she was someone who took Lily's death to the heart the most and Lincoln knew that, he saw how depressed she had become, so making a comment like that really got her pissed. She ran up to his chamber "What do you know about her! Never mention her name again!" Lincoln started to walk away with a smile "Oh I was there when it happened, I saw her dead body looking so weak." Luan banged on the glass growling

"What did I just say?!" Luan yelled through gritted teeth but Lincoln just continued "I saw you dimwits try to bring her back but alas she was dead." Luan started to punch the glass out of anger and she wanted Smoke dead NOW. Lincoln knew it was time to deliver the final blow "But I saw you there, and you could've saved her, but you didn't, you let her die and her death is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Lincoln shouted at her. Luan couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP!" She yelled. She threw a fist at the chamber and ended up shattering it to pieces, as she looked up she saw Smoke. She gave a smile and approached him he tried to run but she grabbed him she then had him by the throat choking the life out of him. "Should've kept quiet Smoke, now you're gonna PAY with blood!" She was about to punch him right in the face but Smoke teleported away.

As Luan punched she bounced off the glass due to the forcefield. Smoke who was catching his breath after being choked, then saw a chance to escape. The exit was locked and he didn't see a way to get out, he tried to run to the control monitor to open the door but Luan had gotten up already. "Leaving so soon? Aww, but I wanted to have a little fun." She said. Lincoln panicked he backed himself into a corner and tried to teleport but Luan grabbed him before he could. She held him up by his collar and started punching his stomach. "This is for The Deuce! This is for calling me weak! And this is for being a complete jerk!" She punched him again and Lincoln crumpled to the floor as Luan stood over him. "Had enough yet?" Lincoln was on all fours coughing up a bit of blood but he stood up fully composed and ready to fight.

"No I haven't, come get me Joker!" Luan ran around him created a bit of wind and raising him into the air. Lincoln teleported out of it and waited until he punched Luan as she ran and caused her to skid across the floor. "Ouch! I guess I'm the new mop then." She said, Smoke groaned at the terrible joke, and decided to grab her while she was down and throw her into the air. He then teleported into the air and kicked her right back into the ground. She got up quickly however and ran right to Lincoln and uppercutted him into the ceiling. As he landed Lincoln teleported behind Luan and punched her into the controls for the room, electrocuting her and sending her into the wall.

Due to the fried controls the door opened up, but Lincoln needed to find another escape as he would be caught if he went out the door. He looked everywhere until he spotted a vent on the ceiling. He teleported into it, and saw it was surprisingly spacious enough for him to stand in it. As he walked he suddenly heard Luan's voice "Oh playing hide and seek are we? Well then I guess everyone will play!" He heard her start to run down the hall. "Oh no" Lincoln mentally said to himself he knew this was going to be harder due to the fact that Luan was getting all the members to help find him. He needed to find a way out of here and quick! There was no telling what his sisters would do to him if he was caught so he needed an exit.

Lincoln crawled through the vents passing over rooms, he'd occasionally hear a Full House member say "Clear!" Or just walk into a room and search through it. Lincoln took a turn into the security room vents and he heard the Card Counter walk in with her small feet pitter-pattering into the room followed by each of the Full House Gang members walking in. "We should see the security cameras to check where that crook went." Lisa said. Lincoln got nervous as they would check the vents, and eventually find him if he couldn't find an exit to the base. He then decided to go out of the vents outside of the security room. As he ran through the base he saw a huge door, he smiled as it looked like a exit for him. He entered the giant door and saw the opposite of the exit. It was a mausoleum **for The Deuce** Lincoln took in his surroundings and saw that the entire room was pretty much golden and he saw Lily's tomb for her body.

Lincoln backed up and he left the room in a hurry, he was pretty scared that someone saw him leave the room but he needed to keep moving. Just as he was about to go back into the vents the Night Club rounded the corner. She saw a glimpse of Lincoln but just brushed it off as nothing, Lincoln the trudged carefully through the vents. He knew the layout a lot better than before, so he went every path that he hadn't gone to before. Lincoln saw rooms that didn't look like escapes but he needed to get out and quick as they'd soon wise up and check the vents for him. Lincoln then saw a room through the vent grate that had nothing but a human sized tube. He dropped down and got close to it, however the tube started sucking him in. When he gave up and got sucked all the way in, Lincoln was sliding down the tube for what he thought was an eternity until he popped out of an open manhole. Saw that the sun was almost up and he guessed it was about 5:45 AM so he made a mad dash home. On his way he saw plenty of Anti-FHG posters, Lincoln pondered for a bit until a lightbulb went off in his head.

Lincoln had a plan and it was a really good one. Teleporting back into his room Lincoln grabbed his phone and looked online for anything Anti-FHG. He found exactly what he was looking for and perfect timing as well. As he read on the website he summarized all of the info he had just learned. He saw that in the town square there would be a protest against his sisters tomorrow, He saw that it would be featuring a few guest speakers and that it would last 5 hours. After reading the information he set an alarm and went right to sleep.

Back at the Full House Gang's base everyone was in the meeting room surrounding Luan. "How could you let him escape?" Lori asked Luan looked down and didn't pick her head back up. "Seriously, Luan breaking the glass wasn't cool." Luna added. They all added their own remarks to Luan's blunder, but she just stayed looking down. After a while they just decided to leave and have Luan just stay where she sat. Luan then looked up with pure anger and walked to a statue of Lily and placed her hand on it. She then punched a hole in the wall out of fury. "Trust me Smoke, you may have escaped but I will find you." She then gave a devilish grin " **And Kill you.** "

 **Finally. It's done, the chapter I mean, not the story. Wow, looks like our boy Lincoln has a new FHG enemy in Luan who will do everything in her power to find out Lincoln's identity. Will she succeed on her own or will she need help? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. A Prosperous Protest

**Hi everyone let's just keep this short, and recap what's happened in the last chapter. Lincoln wakes up in the FHG base and is being guarded by Luan, After goading her by bringing up how Lily's death was her fault she breaks his chambers glass and lets him free, and they fight, Lincoln wins and escapes into the vents and hides from the others, he discovers Lily's tomb and finds the exit to the base, he gets home and finds out an Anti-FHG protest will be going on tomorrow and he gets a plan, but Luan makes it her mission to find out who Smoke is and will kill him when she does. Got it? Good. Onto the story!**

Lincoln was awoken by an alarm and saw the date and time "Sunday, 11:00 AM" he thought. He knew he only had 1 hour to get ready for the protest and execute another one of his plans. He got his costume and put it in his backpack, and went out of his room and down the stairs. His sisters were watching the season finale of dreamboat and were too invested to notice their brother leaving. Seeing he was in the clear Lincoln made a mad dash to the town square.

Back in the house after seeing who was picked as the girls new partner each sister had a mixed reaction. They were eventually arguing with each other and got into a fight with each other. But Lori remembered something and need to tell the girls of its urgency. "Stop!" She yelled everyone started to pay attention to their big sister, and she continued. "Girls remember! That protest is happening today!" Everyone started to remembered and immediately turned the channel to its coverage. Leni was as usual, confused "Why are they protesting against us? We help them, everyday." Luna consoled Leni "Because they're idiots Leni, we're doing the right thing." Leni cheered up thinking that her family would always be doing he best things for her. She was right except for one teen.

Lincoln teleported from each rooftop and stopped on one that was a few yards away from the stage. There, he took off his backpack and left it on the roof for later. He walked to the stage and went behind the curtain and saw the organizer for the protest. He recognized him, his name was Myles Patterson, a former senator candidate from Detroit who retired in the town of Royal Woods. Walking up to the man he tapped him to get his attention. "What?" He said he then examined the teen and gave a smile "Now isn't that cute? A boy with some white hair." Lincoln rolled his eyes and decided to speak up to the old man.

"No sir, I'm here for the protest, I have important info about the Full House Gang and feel that I should speak." Myles immediately got serious and put his hand on the boys shoulder "We would love to have someone with that much information speak." Lincoln was confused, he thought it would be a lot harder for him to be able to speak as he assumed that the time slots were full. Myles could tell what Lincoln was thinking and explained "Yeah we did have 20 speakers ready but 12 of them cancelled talking about fearing for their safety."

Lincoln was appalled to hear this, did his sisters really intend to threaten those that opposed them. Lincoln just thought that the Full House Gang was just being overprotective of the city but now he thought of them as more of a tyranny controlling the citizens of Royal Woods. Lincoln didn't want to do it but he had to teach them a much better lesson. As he reflected he remembered why he first started going after his sisters: revenge for what Lori had did to him his first night as a crime fighter. He now knew what his true purpose was.

Lincoln thanked Myles and sat behind the stage spectating the other speakers until it was his turn. Most he didn't recognize but a few he may have seen around town. He then noticed the crowd, he must've thought that only 1000 would show up to this protest but he was dead wrong. He saw at least 25000 in the crowd and that was just only from the parts he could see️! The citizens of Royal Woods were in unrest due to their protectors. Lincoln pondered how his sisters would react at seeing all this.

Back at the Loud House the sisters all looked at the television with mixed emotions and different ideas on how to handle this protest. "I say we teach them all a lesson!" Lynn spat "No you fool! That'll make things worse!" Lisa retorted. Luan countered Lisa "No I say we give them what they want!" They all started bickering until a traditional fight broke out between the 8 sisters until Lori getting fed up threw everyone out of the pile and started yelling. "Listen you idiots! This town is tearing apart due to a bunch of morons, thinking we're to dangerous and we are a tyranny! Fighting isn't going to help us one bit! So why don't you-" Lori was cut off when she took a glance at the TV and had to check again after seeing something strange.

After she checked she moved towards the TV and dropped to her knees making the sisters concerned. "Lori what is it?" Lana asked her. Lori gave no response which caused the sisters to carefully step towards her. While they got closer they noticed Lori's face it was in a state of shock until it suddenly convulsed into a state of anger. Lori immediately picked herself up "Lori…?" Leni asked as she reached for her shoulder. Lori grabbed Leni's hand and threw it back at her, she stormed to the steps and she stomped up the stairs until the girls heard her open and slam a door. They started to follow her until she screamed "GRRRRAAAAGGGHH!" and they all heard the sounds of objects breaking in someone's room and some glass shattering.

This went on for a few minutes as no one dared to go up the steps to try and check on their leader and none of them even looked at the TV once. Then they finally heard the door of a room open and their leader walking down the stairs with a still angry face she then stood in front of her sisters ready to address them. She cleared her throat "That White Haired Freak is going to pay when he gets back." Still confused Lola piped up "Uh… Why?" Lori didn't say a word and just pointed at the TV the sisters looked at it before approaching it and becoming surprised at what they saw.

 _Their own brother making a speech against them_. They leaned in closer and turned up the volume on the TV to listen to what he was saying. "The Full House Gang has oppressed us for too long, they should either tone it down or get out!" The crowd roared with intensity pleasing Lincoln and gave him a smile on his face. Lincoln did know that his sisters would try to beat him up, but he had to do this without his costume because it wouldn't have the same effect. Lincoln wanted his sisters to change and someone who they see as a criminal wouldn't hit them deep enough. He thought that maybe seeing their brother say it would do something to them and help them realize their errors.

Lincoln then decided to continue, "And for those still on their side, just know they aren't the only ones with powers." The crowd went silent for a bit with them mostly mumbling and confused. Lincoln then changed the projection screen to some footage. The crowd looked up to see what looked to be security camera footage, as they looked on they could see men trying to break into a store. Then a mysterious figure came in and picked them off until he hit the leader into the glass window setting off an alarm. The crowd cheered for the boy saving the store but then they saw someone descending down in the air with flight. They could immediately recognize the person as The High Card.

She stood behind the mysterious vigilante until he turned around and after a few seconds of speaking they saw The High Card attack the vigilante and end up making him run away. The security footage ended and after it did the crowd started to loudly boo and chant "High Card Sucks!" Back with the FHG The girls immediately looked to Lori who wasn't angry anymore but was a bit depressed. She saw that Smoke wasn't even a criminal and that he was just doing some good for the city and she… beat him up. Lincoln then decided to close out his speech for good, "This mysterious hero is going by Smoke and he will bring change to Royal Woods as we know it!" Lincoln was then surprised to hear the crowd cheer "Smoke! Smoke!". He walked away from the podium and took his seat and a deep breath.

Lincoln was a bit worried he didn't know if his sisters would realize that he knew too much or not. "Just hope they don't connect the dots" Lincoln thought after Myles closed out the protest Lincoln waited until pretty much everyone was gone. He then teleported back to the same rooftop to retrieve his stuff, and on the way he was thinking of his next plan of action. "Maybe I should keep on fighting crime and just do my own thing." He thought " **No, that's not good for the city now is it Linc?"** A voice said. Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks and looked around for the voice, but didn't see a soul. He decided to keep moving and get back home until it spoke again " **You must defeat your sisters!"** It roared. Lincoln knew it was coming from inside of his head. But why?

Lincoln couldn't figure why it was there but tried his best to ignore it until it kept yelling at him about defeating his sisters. "Auugh! Where did you come from and what do you want!" He yelled out loud. Lincoln remembered in realization that when Lucy teleported him to the FHG base she also cursed him in the process. But what was this voice in his head trying to accomplish? What does it do to Lincoln? Unfortunately Lincoln didn't know these answers right away and would need to find out more information. Lincoln then arrived at his destination and looked up at his house. He then looked at his watch seeing the time "7:20" he said, his parents already knew he was going to be out for a while so he needed to go in and go back out.

Instead of just walking into the house Lincoln teleported into Lisa's room in which thankfully she wasn't in. He searched around for a bit before finding what he was looking for, the thing that made him what he was: the Ray Gun. To avoid being fought he teleported outside and then made his way to Clyde's house and knocked on the door. Howard McBride answered and saw Lincoln there "Oh! Lincoln, we've been expecting you for a while now." Lincoln rubbed his head and gave a nervous smile "Eh heh… sorry I got caught up in some business on the way" Mr. McBride reassured Lincoln "Oh No. it's okay we understand." Lincoln then decided to go into the hallway and set his backpack down at the door and take the Ray Gun out.

He opened up the door to see Clyde watching TV until he noticed Lincoln at the door. "Hey Lincoln hows it goin'?" Lincoln sighed and responded "Clyde I'm sorry for this." Clyde got a bit worried and carefully asked his next question "A-About what?" Lincoln pulled the Ray Gun out from behind his back and aimed it at Clyde and pulled the trigger

 **ZAP!**

 **Let me know what you guys all think by leaving a review**


	8. Aftermath and Clyde's Powers?

**Hey guys I'm back! I have experimented with the story a bit and I decided to make a change. Leni used to have a really stupid power, I couldn't really think of anything that would fit her character, but now I have so I can finally put her in action. I've decided to give her Lori's powers but she has the ability to heal others unlike Lori. She'll be held back however because, well… she's Leni. That's all I wanted to say so let's start chapter 8**

Clyde woke up with a huge migraine as he was in his bed. "What happened?" he groaned, he rolled over and took a look at his alarm clock. 8:45 it read, Clyde was a bit dazed as he got up, he got out of his bed and immediately collapsed. As he stood himself up Lincoln came into the room, "You're finally awake, good!" He said Clyde was still confused, but decided to just stay put. "So Clyde I need to tell you a secret bro." Clyde was a bit better and got up, "What's up?" He asked Lincoln. Lincoln twiddled his fingers as he struggled to speak and sighed "I-I have superpowers." He said.

Clyde was skeptical until Lincoln teleported on his bed and back in front of him. Clyde was entirely amazed "Woaahhh! You're like Ace Savvy But…cooler! Have you met the Full House Gang yet?" Lincoln gulped and know he might ask about them and decided to just tell him now "We'll sort of I kind of fought them" Clyde gasped "But why?" Lincoln turned away from Clyde "The Full House Gang are my sisters and we need to take them down." He said. Clyde gasped again "But how, you are the only one with powers what can I do?" Lincoln pulled out the Ray Gun and showed it to Clyde.

"This gave me powers so I shot you with it so now it should give you powers too!" Clyde was excited until he caught something. "Wait powers as in more than one?" He asked. Lincoln nodded and started to list "Teleportation, Increased strength and senses, a healing factor, and I automatically know martial arts and other fighting styles." Clyde wanted to test and see if he had any of those, he tried to strike his pillow and his fist went straight through it. "Woah!" He exclaimed he then jumped and tried to teleport but he didn't succeed. He started to fall but didn't hit the ground he then realized he was floating in the air and he let himself down slowly.

Lincoln was impressed "Nice Clyde!" He cheered. Clyde then flew around his room and exclaimed "Woohoo! I have powers!" Immediately one of Clyde's dads Harold came into the room causing Clyde to fall on his butt. "Lincoln your parents were calling you, it's time to go home." He said "Oh okay, bye Clyde we'll talk later." Lincoln responded. He walked by Mr. McBride and he noticed something in Lincoln's hand, "Hey Lincoln What is that?" He asked. Lincoln forgot that he was still holding Lisa's Ray Gun. He stuttered until he told him it was a school project and continued on his way.

Lincoln closed the door and took a deep breath "I'm probably in a lot of trouble when I get home, but I can deal." Lincoln thought to himself. He walked his way home as he was sure cameras would catch him teleporting and his hair stood out a lot. He was about halfway from home and he saw a TV inside of a store. He leaned in closer to hear what it was saying "The biggest highlight from the protest as everyone knows is the white-haired kid who has now been identified as Lincoln Loud doing his speech." The report then cut to clips of Lincoln's speech, and him sitting listening to others. While Lincoln was a bit happy that his message was getting out there he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the aftermath when he gets home. The reporter continued "The Full House Gang has responded by announcing a public address of their own at the rebuilt Royal Woods Mall." Lincoln was caught off guard, they will respond?

Lincoln listened for a bit more hoping to get more information from the News but that was all they had. Lincoln finally made it back home and as he was about to ring the doorbell the door swung open. He saw Rita and Lynn Sr. standing in the doorway with their hands on their hips with angry and curious expressions. He looked into the living room and saw his sisters in the corner angry at him or mocking him. His father spoke in an icy tone "Son, where were you?" Lincoln looked him in the eye and said with Clyde. His mother then asked him "You weren't anywhere else?" Lincoln was pretty tired of getting questioned every time he came home. "You probably already know so why are you asking me? Yes I was at the protest." He snapped.

Rita was offended but before she could respond her husband spoke again "Yes, and I can't tell you…How proud I am!" "WHAT!?" Everyone said, even Lincoln didn't expect something like this "I thought you weren't going to find your talent but here we are! My boy has a future in politics!" He exclaimed as he patted his sons' back "Uh thanks dad!" Lincoln said still a bit bewildered at this turn of events, "Welcome sport, me and your mother are going out unfortunately so take care of your sisters, see ya!" He yelled as he walked to his car. He saw them drive away and he closed the door. He was now faced with his sisters who still had looks of shock on their face, he walked up the stairs before Lola ran and yanked him by his shirt back down the steps.

She brung her brother close to her face "Do you really think we'd let you get away with this?" She said. "No, but I got off scot free with mom and dad and that's all that matters." He snorted. Lola was about to pummel her brother, until Lori sighed. "Let him go, we'll deal with him later." Lola growled and released her grip, Lincoln smirked at Lola, and made his way up the stairs. He went into his room where he read the newest and almost final issue of Ace Savvy.

He read on and noticed that the issue was a bit like his situation but with One-Eyed Jack. He noticed Ace becoming too overprotective of the city and too controlling due to a loss of a loved one. The ending intrigued him however, at the end One-Eyed Jack fought Ace Savvy and won somehow. But they were still friends and the conflict was resolved. Lincoln thought to himself "Can I really beat my sisters and get them to see the error of their ways?" He didn't really know until he was ripped from reality from someone banging on his door.

He groaned as he went to go open up the door as he opened it he looked up to see Leni at the door with a semi-serious face. She stared at him until she opened up her mouth "I forgot what I was supposed to tell you." She then looked down with shame on her face, Lincoln felt bad but still slammed the door shut. Leni then immediately knocked on the door again. Groaning, Lincoln got up from the bed again and swung the door open

"What!?" He yelled, Leni wasn't fazed at all and had a bright smile on her face "I remember what I wanted to tell you!"

Rolling his eyes Lincoln listened on to what Leni was going to say. "We want you to come to my room to talk." She explained. Lincoln didn't really want to go, he knew what they were going to talk to him about.

Closing the door he said to Leni "No thanks, not interested." He flopped back onto his bed as he heard Leni walk away and he continued with his comic. About thirty seconds passed before another knock on his door was heard.

Throwing his comic across the room, he stomped to the door forcefully swung it open. The person at his door was Lynn and she grabbed him before he had the chance to say anything, and took him to Leni and Lori's room.

She kicked open the door and pushed Lincoln into the room, he looked around and saw all of his sisters on the tow beds of the room. He decided to speak first "So, we're doing this again huh?"

Luan sneered at him "No this is about something much more Important, Linc." Lincoln crosses his arms he knew they had to have been bluffing, there would be no way that they could possibly be talking about something important, to him at least.

"It is important bro just trust us please." Luna pleaded to her brother. Lincoln removed his expression and listened on intently. Lori nodded and proceeded to speak "While we are mad about what you did at that protest and trust me we are."

Lincoln rolled his eyes "Yeah mad because you all got exposed," he thought "We need to know how you know about what happened with Smoke and how you got that footage." Lori said.

Lincoln adjusted himself he looked around all 9 pairs of eyes were on him at that moment.

"Well before I answer your question I want to know why you care so much?" He responded.

"Because we're your sisters and we love you Lincoln!" Leni cried Lucy put her hand on Leni's shoulder "I think we should just tell him the truth, he's bound to find out later." The sisters gasped at Lucy's words while Lincoln, was just smirking ready to hear their confession.

Lynn took note of it but decided to press him later on it, "Luce we can't just do that! What if he blabs off to one of his friends." "Really Lynn I'm not that dumb if I did that they would be in danger as well!" Lincoln thought.

Luna interrupted "No sis she's right we should tell him, if he's going to tell us the truth we might as well tell it to him."

Lincoln chuckled as his smirk grew to a full-blown smile, Lynn glared hard at her brother which didn't seem to faze him. "I do agree as well fellow sibling as it wouldn't correct for us to lie and for him to tell us the truth. Lisa said.

Lincoln was astonished Lisa was going to help him, he thought that she would throw the wrench into his plans, but now that she had agreed he had them where he wanted.

The rest of the sisters had agreed based on the fact that the smartest person in the house had approved of the idea. Lynn was fuming, it didn't help that her brothers goofy smile was directed at her alone.

"Lincoln we have a secret to tell you," Lori said "We are the Full House Gang, we've been the heroes of Royal Woods for 3 years now." Lincoln just stood there without a reaction; Everyone was surprised he didn't freak out like they thought he would've.

Lincoln then chuckled, his chuckling became giggling, which became laughter, then to maniacal laughter. Lincoln simmered down to a chuckle, to say his sisters were scared was an understatement

They believed their brother had gone mad at that point. No he decided to speak to him, they waited until he did. Lincoln was calm, he spoke "You know, I had already known this but I was laughing because of your own question and my answer."

Lisa thought to herself "Wait, if he knew does that mean-"

Luan banged her hand on a table with rage yelling "Then tell us how you knew dammit!" Her sisters gasped, Luan wasn't one to get herself angry especially over something like this. Lisa mentally noted that she needed to run a test on Luan later

Lincoln smiled "Ok I'll tell you then."

Lincoln put his head down obscuring his face and teleported to his room, he had grabbed what he needed and quickly put it on. He teleported back to the same spot in the room facing the wall. He turned around slowly; As he did he said "Ladies, I am SMOKE."

 **Yay! I finished! sorry about the hiatus but I needed to focus on schoolwork, so I could get these parts done in little morsels. I also needed to plan out the story more which is why you see me switch up writing styles. I'd been messing up the whole story as I was writing in essay form and not story form unlike in this chapter so I'll continue to write correctly I promise. Lastly I'll try to get out Chapter 9 during my spring break (No Promises.) But that was all thanks for the favorites and follows also the reviews are helpful as well so thanks for those too. Bye guys see you later.**


	9. Broken Family part 1

**Guest:Thanks for the support, I glad you like it! :)**

 **Again, I'm back not that long was it? Well I got a few things to say before I start the story. First of all I have started to take my own writing into a different approach. I usually don't t comment on others stories because mine aren't perfect to begin with and I'm still learning the proper ways of writing and all that Jazz. Lastly if you have ever seen some stories on here that have multiple parts on them, well that's what I'm doing with this one, it will have parts that might be AUs or continuations in timeskips.**

Clyde was sitting on his bed still contemplating his situation with his powers, he was excited but worried at the same time. Excited because, well who wouldn't want powers? But he was worried as well because he was going up against 9 superheroes.

"My dads too, they could get hurt if any one finds out about any of this." Clyde said aloud.

His father Harold opened the door and the short, black man saw his son looking so damper he went to comfort him.

He put his arm around his son, Clyde jumped at the sudden touch. Harold laughed "Didn't mean to scare you son, you just looked so down ya know."

Clyde had looked up at his father and smiled weakly "It's fine dad, just thinking." Harold learned in closer admittedly curious "About what, if you don't mind me asking."

Clyde mentally sighed about having to lie but it was for the greater good. He perked up and looked at his father with courage "Nothing really, I just wanted to hang out with Lincoln more, but don't worry I'll see him tomorrow at school." Clyde really hoped his father bought his lie, as he was ready to crack at any second.

Harold smiled back at his son and got up to leave, but remembered something on the way out "It's getting late Clyde you might want to go to sleep to get up early." He said. Clyde nodded, and got ready to go and take a shower and go to sleep.

"WHAT!?" The sounds of Lincoln's sisters could probably be heard throughout the neighborhood but instead of covering his ears Lincoln chuckled. Lynn was the most angry out of any of his sisters, Lori being right next to her and Luan up there as well.

Lynn charged at Lincoln with full power and Lori quickly, and easily restrained the young adult. "Lynn calm down!" Lana yelled, fearing the worst for her brother. Lynn turned around and went face to face with Lana "Why?! Why should I be calm when our brother not only is a villain plotting against us!" Lana gulped at the anger of her older sister and backed away.

Lynn continued "But he's also the reason why half the city hates us!" Lincoln interjected "Nice track record right?" Lynn turned around and ran for her brother ready to kill him, but was again grabbed by Lori with no effort.

Lynn turned for her oldest sister pleading to let her go "Come on Lori, you have to be mad at him too." Lori glared at her brother "I do have to admit it would be fun for me to wipe that smug grin off his stupid freckled face."

Luna turned to Lori with a disapproving look "Freckles aren't that bad" she thought. Lori looked back down at Lynn "But, I'm not fighting in my room, and no one can know about this." Lola looked at Lisa with a puzzled face "Why not?"

Lisa narrowed her eyes at her brother "Lincoln is smarter than I thought," Lisa looked at Lisa "If anyone found out about his identity the city would think we're incompetent due to the fact that a villain of ours was our own brother and we couldn't figure it out."

Lincoln laughed again "Good job Lisa I knew I could count on you to get me!" Lynn growled ferociously "Stop laughing damn it!" She started punching the air wildly, and struggling to get away from Lori's strong grip

"What are you gonna do, I have Lori on my side." Lincoln said raising an eyebrow at Lynn. Lori glared daggers at the 14 year old before scoffing. "I'm not on Lynn's or Your side, I care more about MY stuff more than I do about your safety and well-being Lincoln."

Lincoln was full-blown smiling now "Not caring about one of your siblings? Now I see why Bobby left you for Carol." The entire room gasped, Luna shook her head "Not cool bro, that's sensitive stuff right there."

Lincoln scoffed "What's she gonna do? Remember she cares more about her stuff than me so why would she fight me?"

Lori started to laugh "Oh… I'm not gonna do a damn thing, but…" Lori let go of her grip on Lynn "She will though." Lynn's eyes were beaming with happiness "Really Lori can I really?"

Lori now smirked at her brother "Yeah, do whatever you please, he relies on his teleportation and has no other skills." She looked down at Lynn "I've fought him before it'll be a cakewalk for you."

Lynn looked back at her brother and cracked her knuckles. "You ready to die Linc?" She asked. Lincoln didn't say anything and removed his smile. He instead just got in a fighting position, ready for his opponent.

"Alright let's go then!" Lynn cried Lisa immediately rushed to Lori and tried to change her mind. "Lori, remember what would happen if the world finds this out, we can't let this fight happen."

Lori sighed "Lisa, I love this city and love the people I'm protecting, but sometimes when they complain about us I just don't care what they say."

She continued and looked at all of her sisters "We shouldn't let the citizens get in our head if they don't like how we're protecting them, we're still doing them a favor and we shouldn't let them control us!"

All of her sisters screamed in approval while Lisa sighed and decided to trust the eldest instead of her gut feeling. "In fact, let's take out our brother together as family to get rid of family." Lori said confidently.

Her sisters screamed again in approval this time including Lisa. Lincoln was in trouble and he knew, he backed up as his sisters advanced on him. Leni of all people decided to taunt Lincoln "You were so confident before, what happened Linky?"

Lincoln growled "Maybe because the whole family, is trying to end me, completely oblivious to how they're proving me right in what I said in the protest you airhead!"

Leni sniffled at Lincoln's words, angering her sisters and causing Lynn to charge at him first. Lincoln was tackled through the wall and landed outside with Lynn on top him and pummeling his face in.

Lincoln teleported away onto a light pole out of sight of his sisters. He was gasping for air as he noticed a large cut on his face, he decided to wait a little bit for his wound to heal on its own.

Lincoln was sure it was done now after about a minute, he also saw that his sisters used that time to dress into their superhero apparel, and get their necessary equipment. Like Luna's axe, he knew about that and decided that he couldn't get anywhere near that, as it could blast him away with its musical capabilities and cut him down with the actual axe part.

He saw Lola's tiara which worked as a very sharp blade in combat, Lisa's Ray guns that needed no explanations, and Lucy's spellbook which had a wide variety of spells to cast. Lincoln shook his head, why did he have to be so cocky? He sighed and jumped to the his house roof, and stalk his sisters, waiting for one to be isolated from the group so he could strategically strike.

He finally saw Lola get isolated from the group as she looked in the house backyard. He waited for a moment to strike and defeat her. He heard the others calling for her to return, Lincoln decided to finally take his chance and get her while they were looking at her to let them know he was still out there.

He jumped down and grabbed Lola, then he teleported in the blink of an eye, leaving his sisters bewildered. Lori gritted her teeth "Lincoln…"

Lola was absolutely confused at what happened, she was just about to go to her sisters and report back but she moved somewhere else. She wasn't sure if Lincoln did it I mean what were his powers? Well she knew about his Increased strength and stuff, but what did Lori say his tactic was again?

She felt a light go off in her head "Teleportation that's one of his powers!" She accidentally said out loud "Yeah you're right I can do that" a voice said behind her. She quickly grabbed her tiara in a defensive position to see her brother standing right behind her. She was miffed that she let this happen to her "Lincoln! You teleport me back right now!" She screeched. Lincoln scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders

"Sorry Lola But I need as little members meddling with my fight as possible so…" Lincoln said before he swiftly punched Lola in the temple and knocked her out. He grabbed her body and teleported her back to a house near their own and dropped her quietly there. He knew people were up at that time so he needed to draw little attention if he was going to take out the rest.

He surveyed the land and saw 1,2,3,4,5,6,7… 7? 7 of his sisters he looked and saw Lori was missing from the group. "Where's Lori?" He whispered to himself his question was answered when a punch sent him flying across the street and back into their own home. He rolled around in pain as Lori flew to him and threw him in the air and slammed him back down creates a small crater.

She was now on top of her brother and started wailing away "This is for Bobby! This is for You slandering me! This is for you being a douche! This is for you punching me in the face when I first fought you! And this… is for being a twerp my whole life!"

Her last punch connected heavily and she was panting angrily. She saw her brother in a hole she had created and he looked completely gone. Her sisters ran to the hole to inspect the damage. Lana gasped "Lincoln!" She looked at her sister "Did- Did you kill him Lori?" Lori stared at his body and sighed in relief "Yeah, he-he's gone we can do what we need to now." She walked away with her sisters happy at the deed done, and ready for the future without their brother accompanying them in the future.

 **I can't believe it! Well I actually can since I wrote it, but seriously I hate to leave you on a cliffhanger (Even though I always do it.) Don't worry this isn't the end it's actually part 1 of 2 in the Broken Family Arch I'm making for this story and it'll good I promise. But for now I bid you all farewell**


	10. A Broken Family Part 2

"Where am I…Did I die?"

A shadow walked aimlessly, tirelessly looking for an answer to his area. He started to run and he then saw a source of blinding light.

"Come to me! Hurry!" A voice from the light called. The shadow sprinted towards the light and when he reached saw a white haired kid to greet him.

The child gave a toothy smile "Hi, I'm Lincoln you must be… me!" The now shown figure was of course Lincoln Loud. He however looked raggedy and beaten, his eye completely closed.

Lincoln looked around and saw a white living room with white… everything! Lincoln focused his attention of the other version of him at the moment. "You are me, but where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?" He frantically asked.

The clone responded "Well, you see this is your imagination and you are here due to you being in a coma at the hospital." Lincoln couldn't believe his ears "A COMA?! HOW?!" He shrieked.

The clone of Lincoln sighed "You know your sister Lori? Yeah? Well she clobbered you to a point of you being comatose. You are lucky she didn't punch more as 1 or 2 more blows to the brain would kill you!"

Lincoln rubbed his head and took a brief walk, he didn't remember much from the fight except for countless blows raining down on him and Lori walking away. The clone added to what he was saying "I'm actually glad you're here, it's been boring being lonely for 2 weeks."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow in shock "What do you mean two weeks? I just woke up today!" The clone laughed "No No, you've been in that coma for 2 weeks, you must've just regained consciousness today I'm guessing"

The now speechless Lincoln was completely discombobulated he was actually in a coma for 2 weeks.

"Well what happened while I was comatose?" The clone thought for a bit trying to summarize the events that had happened in the past 2 weeks.

"Let's see here, after they put you in a coma your sisters 'persuaded' the mayor to enact a law that pretty much separates the city of Royal Woods from the other Michigan cities. No one can get in or get out, and revolting or protesting is a punishable offence!"

Lincoln's jaw hung low, he couldn't believe it his sisters really did this. He questioned his clone "Wait but, that is unconstitutional for them to make protesting illegal! Why hasn't the government gotten involved?"

The clone sighed "Well, no one can get in here or get out so that's reason one, also I doubt the government is too keen on taking on superheroes that can obliterate normal humans easily."

Lincoln then cracked his knuckles "I'm going to have to take them on myself!" The clone shook his head "That didn't work so well last time did it?" Lincoln scratched his head nervously. The clone continued "Plus it didn't work so well for Clyde when he tried."

Lincoln shot up "What?! Clyde tried to take them on? With what powers?! He can only fly!" Lincoln was angered, so his clone calmly explained it "Actually he has more powers than that, he can now use electricity."

Lincoln questioned his clone again "How do you know about his powers?" The replica of him

Lincoln was surprised, he was actually happy for Clyde he had cooler powers than he did. His clone could tell it too, which led him into talking about Lincoln's powers "By the way Lincoln, you have one power that you've never found,"

Lincoln focused on his clone, prompting him to continue "You have a power in your rage Lincoln, when you get angry enough to a point of rage your power doubles at that point, you will also find that you can create and use fire!" He exclaimed.

The clone laughed, but quickly got serious "However, if you want to take on your sisters I recommend getting something that damages opponents more, like a weapon of some sorts." Lincoln nodded his head

The clone then exclaimed "Oh! Since you've regained consciousness you'll probably be out of this coma soon! Look we can see what's happening outside of your body."

Lincoln looked and saw he was indeed in a hospital bed, he also noticed he had a visitor at his bed, the one person who put him in the coma: Lori Loud.

She was just standing over him with a small, almost unnoticeable grin, her sinister eyes piercing his sleeping body. The clone looked at Lincoln, who was in a bit of a trance at the moment. Lincoln's blood was BOILING, adrenaline filled his veins as he gritted his teeth.

He grabbed his clone and brought him close to his face "How do I get out of here?!" Lincoln yelled. The clone backed down and tried to calm him down "Like I said, you'll be out of this coma soon! J-just calm down," The clone said reassuringly.

Lincoln's anger slowly dissipated, he took deep breaths to help him calm down. As he took his final breath he noticed he wasn't in the room anymore but was instead in a bed.

He tried to move but a sharp pain in his chest prevented him. He groaned in pain which caught the attention of the only person in there: Lori. She noticed her brother awake and smiled.

"Finally, I've been starting to think I actually did kill you Lincoln." Lori sneered. Lincoln gave her an icy look, that made even Lori shiver a bit. Lori cleared her throat to change the subject matter.

"So, I don't know if it ever crossed your mind yet, but I'm guessing you want to know why I didn't kill you especially when I could've." Lori guessed.

Lincoln thought then nodded his head slowly. Lori grinned "Well twerp, you just are more valuable to keep than to kill." Lincoln raised an eyebrow "W-What d-do you mean?" He asked coughing

"Well without anyone to fight I get bored and I already destroyed Clyde's spirit so I hoped you still had some fight left in you."

Lincoln smiled and laughed while the sharp pain hurt him

He laughed more where the pain was starting to increase

His laughs became hysterical to the point of it being unbearable.

He looked at Lori who wasn't sure what was so funny, "Do I s-still have fight?" Lincoln restated. He slowly moved himself over the edge of his bed.

Lincoln gently lowered himself onto the floor for his legs to buckle and leave him on one knee. Lincoln glared at Lori who was unmoved, "Yeah I do! I won't stop having fight until you all stop oppressing other people for no good reason!"

Lori sighed in annoyance "Do you not remember what happened 3 years ago? Lily is dead!"

She grabbed Lincoln by the collar, with her own glare going right to his eyes "Because of that, no criminal, no person, is innocent and safe from our judgement!"

Her brother pushed off of her and slowly tried to get up on his feet. He finally stood before Lori, staggering a bit. "I miss Lily everyday Lori But, it's not fair to chastise innocent people for it! What happened to the Full House Gang that would protect the city?"

Lori wanted to formulate a response but couldn't think of the words to refute what her brother had said. Lincoln slowly walked past her towards the hospital door, before he headed out he wanted to tell Lori one last thing.

"Tell the girls that I'm done playing around, this will end one way or another."

He left his sister in the hospital room speechless.

Lincoln limped through the hospital finding his way to the front desk, he sighed himself out of the hospital and approached the doors.

As soon as he opened it he was bombarded by camera flashes, reporters, and microphones in his face. Lincoln tried to move away, however the reporters kept on getting in his way.

It wasn't long before a reporter got carried away and accidentally hit Lincoln in the gut with his microphone. Lincoln keeled over in pain and started to grow angry.

"Lincoln, how does it feel to lose to your sisters like this?"

"Lincoln, will you and your sisters make up?"

"Lincoln, are you and Clyde McBride going to team up?"

Lincoln heard their voices repeatedly in his head, he couldn't think straight. Then a reporter accidentally hit him in the chest, hurting him deeply. His anger turned quickly into rage as he felt something surround him, something… red.

He heard crackling around him, and saw that he was engulfed in fire, scaring the reporters and paralyzing them in fear.

Lincoln surprise quickly vanished his rage and removed the fire around him. "What… was that?" He thought. The reporters scattered away from the hospital trying to save their tails.

Lincoln teleported away leaving just Lori looking outside of the hospital window witnessing the whole thing that just transpired. She sighed, she had a lot to tell the girls.

Lincoln was teleporting across the city, was that the power when he got angry? "It doesn't matter Lincoln." He told himself

"You just need to find Clyde and team up, then you'll be better off." He saw his own house in sight, however his next door neighbor's house was closed off.

He was his neighbor for as long as he could remember, what happened at his house? Lincoln's reunion with Clyde could wait, if this was tied to his sisters he needed to know.

He landed in front of 's home. The door was busted down, showing perhaps a break-in occurred. He excused himself into the house completely ignoring the police tape in front.

He walked through the two-story house, his feet making the wooden floorboards squeak with every step. He entered 's living room at first glance nothing was out of the ordinary except for some disturbed pillows.

He went to examine even further in the living room and behind his couch a small puddle of blood was dried into the floor.

"What happened here?" Lincoln looked and saw a path of blood leading from the kitchen. He carefully stepped over the blood wanting to erase any trace of him being at the crime scene at all.

The kitchen unlike the living room was a complete mess, broken dishes were everywhere on the floor some stained with blood. Next to 's table…

Layed a body outline

Lincoln jumped at the sight of it and it didn't help that his body was still weak from being in a coma so he crashed into a cabinet causing it to topple over creating a huge crashing sound.

"Hey who's in there?!" A booming voice called out from upstairs. Lincoln collected himself until he heard footsteps coming down the steps.

Lincoln had no time to run and was face to face with two cops both armed with tasers pointed directly at Lincoln. Lincoln examined them both, one with a grizzly, veteran type of look and the other obviously a new recruit paired with his mentor.

"I'll get the older one first if I have to fight" Lincoln thought to himself

The younger cop was sweating profusely at the sight of the boy, his partner took notice as well.

"Come on, Tyler are you really scared of a little kid?" He groaned

Tyler immediately grabbed his mentors' shoulder and shook him while crying "That's no ordinary kid! That's Lincoln Loud!"

The mentor did not seem impressed "So?"

"S-So?! He's Lincoln LOUD as in the Full House Gang's brother, you know the vigilante that we need to steer clear of!?"

His partner heartily laughed, his cockiness boisterously shown in his grin as he stepped towards Lincoln.

"He's no match for me Tyler, I'm possibly the best officer in the department and have been for 15 years!" He got closer to Lincoln's face

"If you think some runt riding his sisters coattails can beat me, well you got another thing comin'" Then he flicked Lincoln's nose.

*CRACK*

Lincoln's punch barreled through the cop like a bullet sending him flying into his partner and out of the house. They both struggled to get up, Lincoln slowly approached them as they pulled out their pistols.

"Alright you got me, but this is where it ends for you, the government will be ecstatic to hear about the man who shot 'Smoke' and ended his reign of terror."

Lincoln didn't respond and instead continued to walk towards them, no fear at all evident in his eyes.

Tyler stuttered his words "A-Alright, Y-Y-You leave us N-no choice!" He nodded to his partner and shot their guns and time seemed to slow down.

Tyler was anxiously looking at the bullets, the cold, icy stare filled with hatred was all he saw in Lincoln's eyes.

*Dink*

Lincoln finally stopped, and smiled as he looked at the crumpled up bullets at his shoes.

"Wait you're… BULLETPROOF?!" Tyler screeched

Lincoln nodded and Tyler looked at his mentor obviously ready to book it

"Go…"

"What?"

"Go Tyler I'll handle this,"

Tyler asked no questions and ran away screaming, leaving just Lincoln and the older cop in front of 's yard.

"You know, this is really a waste of my time, I need to see someone and you're taking up my time." Lincoln groaned

The cop instead smiled "Fine, leave but, I'll tell your sisters that you killed that man inside the house!"

Lincoln scoffed "I just got out of a coma, no one would believe that!"

He smiled again "Yeah but, if your sisters' are the judge, jury, and executioner no one would care."

"..."

Lincoln teleported away, leaving the cop in silence as he grinned to tell his lie to his superiors. Lincoln didn't know if leaving was the best decision, but beating up or killing the cop would've given him more consequences if he was caught.

He went down the street and finally teleported at his destination, he knocked on the door and it slowly opened.

"Lincoln?!" Exclaimed his best friend Clyde.

He just stood there, looking at Clyde, most noticeably he saw Clyde's eyes were completely pale, probably from his superpower. He then saw a scar going town from his ear to his cheek and another one from his eye to his cheek.

He walked into the house with Clyde sitting down in front of Lincoln, gesturing towards the couch. Lincoln sat down in front of Clyde, thinking of what to say to him unbeknownst that Clyde was trying to do the same.

"So… do you know what's happened while you were in a coma?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln nodded "Yeah, I do somewhat."

Clyde sighed "Good, then I don't need to really tell you that I need your help big time."

Lincoln got up and looked around the room for something, piquing Clyde's interest

"What are you looking for?"

Lincoln answered while digging through some bags "Do you have a computer?"

Clyde nodded "Yeah! I do actually!" He then dug through a bag and pulled out a laptop and gave it to Lincoln.

Lincoln was typing away and clicking through things, until he found what he was looking for.

"There, finished" he said with glee.

"What did you do?" Clyde asked

"I ordered a sword." Lincoln said blatantly

"What?! Why?!" Clyde said surprised.

"Well you probably won't believe this but when I was in a coma, my 'conscious' basically told me I could do more damage with a weapon and I already know how to use weapons already with my powers." Lincoln explained.

He then grinned "Don't worry I have the money to do so."

Clyde calmed down until Lincoln grabbed him with a serious look on his face.

"I know a bit about what's happened while I was gone but, I need to know one thing seeing as it's probably connected to you…"

Clyde was confused what could he possibly want to know?"

"I want to know…"

"What happened at Mr. Grouse's house?"


	11. Clyde's Story and Confrontation

***2 days ago***

"Thanks Mr. Grouse, you've been a big help in hiding me sir, I'll never forget this!" An optimistic Clyde shouted

Mr. Grouse smiled back "No worries McBride those girls really need to be taken down a peg and I think you're the man to do it!"

Clyde was grateful for his words, but he knew he wasn't as experienced in getting into fights with the FHG as Lincoln was. Mr. Grouse's grandson then walked down the steps after coming from the attic.

"Don't worry Clyde, I've set up a temporary base for you, it has games, food, and you can see what's happening out of the window!" He said.

Clyde nodded "Thanks Ben, for setting it up."

Clyde walked up the stairs and went into the attic, he saw a small tent set up in the middle. He walked inside and saw that Ben wasn't lying, he put in video games connected to a small TV and a plate of snacks Clyde could eat.

He wasn't aware that the Full House Gang was currently trying to close in on his location. Luna was walking down the street with Luan, Lynn, Lana, and Lola following her. She looked at a device that Lisa had made, clearly agitated

"Ugh! This damn thing can't hold a signal at all! It says Clyde's at one place and then it says he's somewhere else!" She growled.

Lola shared her sentiment "Exactly! We've been walking for 30 minutes! I swear if Clyde's not even where it says he is I'm gonna choke Lisa to death!"

"I wish Lincoln was awake still, he wouldn't hide like a coward, unlike Clyde!" Lynn yelled.

Luan growled at the slight mention of HIS name. The one who knows her little secret, the one who can get her killed by her sisters at any moment.

 ***Flashback***

" **But I saw you there, and you could've saved her, but you didn't, you let her die and her death is ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Lincoln shouted at her.**

She gritted her teeth, Lincoln was very lucky that Lori wanted to 'play' with him a bit more because of not…

"Yo! Luan?" Luna said to her.

Luan snapped out of her trance and looked at 4 pairs of worried eyes looking at her. She didn't realize she spaced out for that long, until she found herself back on Franklin Avenue, her own street.

"Dudes, I think this is where Clyde's hiding out at." Luna said

"Cool! Then let's bust in and surprise Clyde, then take him back to base!" Lynn said confidently.

"Yeah, we might as well I don't feel like waiting this out." Lana said easily

Lola nodded her head in agreement and Luna nodded as well. Then all eyes turned to Luan, she rolled her eyes and walked up to the door.

Clyde was watching TV as a new Musclefish: The TV Show episode was airing at that time. He was having a pretty good time when he heard a door get broken down and footsteps rushing inside.

He went downstairs from the attic to check and see what was happening. He crept through the house hearing dishes being broken and objects falling around the house.

He found a closet to hide inside of to scope out the danger, he saw being backed up by Luna into the living room. She was aiming her axe (Half Guitar Half Battle Axe) at him.

"Where's Clyde! We know he's here!" Luna yelled then slammed her axe down cutting a bookshelf clearly in half, the seismic energy produced sound waves powerful enough to make. fall down with Luna blocking his exit.

In the kitchen the twins were interrogating Ben. Lola was making small incisions into Ben's arm while he screamed in pain each time. Lana was burning him by putting fire underneath him.

"Lynn, have you found Clyde yet?!" Lola screamed agitated.

Lynn closed a closet door agitated as well "No! He must be hiding somewhere here!"

Luna put her boot to head, crushing it "Listen, if I have to beat you up to find Clyde, I will."

She applied more pressure making Grouse yelp in pain "Now tell me! Where. IS. CLYDE?!"

Grouse restrained her boot and got himself halfway up to defend himself, "I'm not gonna tell you, him and Lincoln will defeat you all, and save our city!"

Luna sighed and released her boot, then she stepped back and kicked him in the face.

"Clyde isn't man enough to show himself! He's not going to save anything!" Luna screamed.

Clyde growled in the closet and heard Lynn from upstairs.

"Guys! Clyde WAS here! He was hiding in their attic like a wimp!" She said

Lola looked at Ben and started to grow angry.

"So you lied to us? You dare lie to me!?" She raised her dagger.

She stabbed Ben in the rib and Ben screamed in excruciating pain and Lola twisted the knife in deeper, he started to cry. Ben passed out from his wounds and that left there.

Luan came in from outside and reminded the girls "We came here to find Clyde and do it DISCREETLY,"

Luna nervously chuckled, "Well, at least we got what we came here for,"

She headed for the stairs to go and check out the attic Lynn had found. But Luan stopped her and shook her head.

"You don't get it, we needed to do this without ANYONE knowing, and if someone did know they needed to be 'removed' get it?" Luan explained.

Luna took account of the serious look in her eyes, and understood what she meant by 'removed'. She looked over at Lola who was staring at Ben's body, she figured she had already killed him anyway. She knew it was hard but she had to kill the oldest neighbor she had known in her life.

She grabbed her axe, and slowly walked towards Mr. Grouse, who was still down from Luna kicking him in the face. Luna breathed out and looked at Luan again who raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms at her waiting for her to do it.

Luna walked towards and raised her axe. looked up in horror as Luna looked away before cutting him split down the middle. Clyde looked at the man who had given him hospitality and got furious. His pupils turned white and static started to circulate around his body.

He was tired of hiding and busted out of the closet and went to tackle Luna, until something restrained him. Luan had a grip on Clyde as her superhuman senses helped her react in time to grab Clyde.

"That's where you were," Luan snickered.

Clyde reacted quickly and shocked his body, electrocuting Luan, forcing her to release her grip. The girls turned to face him, Clyde was mad but he wasn't irrational, he knew this would be a hard battle to fight as it was a 5 on 1 battle.

Clyde flew out of the house and landed on a nearby house. He was collecting his thoughts when Lynn punched him in the face. He was sent flying across the street, where Lana was ready with a boulder to throw at Clyde. Clyde was prepared and created a lightning ball and used it to destroy the boulder and he flew away.

He saw Luan underneath of him keeping up pace with him, he didn't want to fight he needed to go somewhere secluded so he could collect himself. He couldn't shake Luan, he thought for a bit until he realized something.

Clyde flew up higher and higher until he was in the clouds, disappearing to Luan, he flew in a straight direction until he didn't see Luan at all. He dropped down onto a building, he couldn't believe what had happened to but he needed to move on. He didn't know when or IF Lincoln would wake up so now he just needed to wait until that day came.

After a while Clyde determined it safe to return back home and he slipped by his dads and went to bed.

 ***Present Day***

Lincoln frowned at Clyde when he was finished recapping the events.

"I can't believe Luna had actually murdered it's just… so bizarre!"

Clyde crossed his arms "Yeah well believe it, I thought someone like Lola or Luan would do it but Luna did it."

Clyde then slammed his fist on the table, "That's why I'm glad you're here because now we can exact justice into your sisters."

Lincoln shook his head "Well, I still need my sword, it'll help a lot more."

Clyde grunted "Well, when is it going to get here then?"

"I did order same day delivery so it shouldn't-" Lincoln was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

He walked over to the door and saw a mail truck leaving, and a long package right at the door. He took it inside and opened it in front of Clyde. He pulled out a long sliver sword with a grey grip and the word 'SMOKE' engraved in it.

"Wow! That looks amazing! It only took them like 25 minutes to make this?!" Clyde exclaimed.

Lincoln shrugged "Modern day technology is amazing Clyde,"

He nodded and walked out of the door, Lincoln then grabbed his sword, he suddenly got a painful migraine. It felt like… he was getting knowledge of how to use it.

He left the room and the house and regrouped with Clyde. Lincoln swung his sword, like it was with martial arts when Lincoln first got powers, it felt so natural to him, like he'd been doing it for years now.

"So should we go after one of them or take out a small group?" Clyde asked

Lincoln turned around and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by 'take out'? Are you suggesting we kill them?"

"Well they are willing to kill us by any means necessary so shouldn't we?" Clyde asked

Lincoln sighed "If it should come to that then yes, we'll have to kill my sisters Clyde."

Clyde nodded, and Lincoln continued "We should probably go after Luna I guess, I mean she did commit murder, so she's technically a criminal."

Clyde flew and Lincoln kept up by teleporting after him they searched the city for Luna. Lincoln was getting a bit frustrated but got an idea, he got Clyde's attention and they stopped on top of a building.

"The citizens don't like the Full House Gang either so why don't we ask them!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Clyde agreed and they dropped onto the street and asked a man waiting for a bus if he knew where Luna was.

"I believe that she is supposed to be meeting up with The High Card on top of the York Tower." He said.

Lincoln and Clyde thanked the man and went to their destination. In his head Lincoln was thinking, He'd never fought Luna before so he should probably let Clyde do the attacking first since he probably knows more about how she fights.

He and Clyde stopped a building before the York Tower to see if Luna was there or if Lori was. Lincoln pulled Clyde to him, and spoke to him clearly.

"Listen Clyde, we can beat Luna together but, if Lori arrives we need to run, immediately."

Clyde didn't really understand, he'd never fought Lori before but, Lincoln did and he knows he has never beaten her before so he took his word for it. They both an elevator arrive and that was their cue to get on top of the tower.

Lincoln teleported on top of where the elevator was while Clyde flew up high and joined Lincoln afterwards to avoid detection. They both stared intently at the elevator door to see who would step out of the elevator.

Finally the elevator doors opened and the person who stepped out was the one they were looking for: Luna Loud.

Static built around Clyde as he got angry by just seeing the rockstar walk out of the elevator. Lincoln tried to calm him down as his static made noise that could alert Luna of their presence. His attempts were futile unfortunately, Luna turned around and spotted the two on top of the elevator.

"Oi! What are you two blokes doin' ere'?" She said in a horrible British accent.

Lincoln sighed "You're STILL doing that stupid accent? I thought we agreed to give up those annoying habits!"

Luna scoffed "We don't do them around family members, Clyde isn't family and you Lincoln… aren't apart of our family anymore."

Lincoln glared, but ignored her and focused his attention on his best friend who hadn't said anything as soon as Luna got there. Luna too noticed Clyde's muteness.

"Yo Clyde! What's up? Are you mad at me or something?" She asked.

Clyde only growled at Luna, causing her to snicker. Clyde's anger peaked and Lincoln noticed clouds forming in the vicinity.

"Uh Oh!" He thought

Clyde floated over to Luna and grabbed her Collar, his pupils turned completely white and he spoke 4 words to Luna.

"YOU. KILLED. MR. GROUSE!"

He threw a haymaker into Luna's cheek sending her flying into another building, causing Clyde to fly after her.

"Oh boy." Lincoln said out loud. He teleported after the two trying to get in on the carnage.

Clyde was throwing everything he had at Luna, punches were connecting and he thought he had the upper hand. Luna then brought her axe up to Clyde's punches blocking them in the process. She then batted Clyde away with her axe, and jumped into the air after him. She got ready to smash Clyde but Lincoln teleported in front of her and blocked the axe with his sword.

"A sword? When did that happen Lincoln?" Luna asked

Lincoln said nothing as he kicked Luna in her side, making her stumble back. He readied his sword when Clyde flew past him with a ball of lightning in his hand. He jumped over Luna, and smashed the lightning into her back, sending her flying into Lincoln who slashed her with his sword, cutting her face in the process.

Luna groaned and struggled to get back up. Clyde jumped up with another ball of lightning ready to finish Luna. He tried to slam it onto her body but two pairs of hands grabbed his wrists and hung him in the air.

Clyde looked up at the two people who had caught his arms.

"Y-You two?!" Lincoln said trembling.

The first two pairs of hands were those of the leader: The High Card, also known as Lori Loud.

The other two pairs were those of The Eleven of Hearts, also known as Leni Loud.

"Jeez Luna you let these two do THAT to you?" Lori said smirking while referring to the gash mark on her cheek.

Luna groaned "Whatever, just help me out here dudes!"

Leni nodded "Yeah! Do you wanna like, do that Lori?"

Lori set her eyes on her little brother and smiled "Gladly!"

Lincoln tried to teleport but Lori grabbed him before he could. Clyde electrified his body releasing Leni's grip he ran over to Lori and shocked her body.

Lori threw Lincoln down as recoil to the pain she experienced.

"Lori can you like, protect me while I heal Luna?" Leni asked

Lori chortled "You underestimate me Leni, Yeah I can handle these two."

Lincoln put a hand on Clyde's shoulder "Clyde remember what I said if Lori showed up?" Clyde nodded prompting Lincoln to continue "Yeah well we should probably follow my advice and leave."

Clyde nodded "Yeah you're probably ri-"

Clyde then remembered what he was fighting for, his city, and the people in it and to avenge 's death. If he ran away he would be doing what he'd done before, ran away in battle.

He would be nothing but a coward if he left now, especially when he had Lincoln with him. Clyde grabbed Lincoln as he turned to leave.

"No. I'm not leaving." He said

Lincoln looked surprised "What?! But you remember what I told you right? Lori will destroy us in battle!"

Clyde looked Lincoln in his eyes and grinned "Lincoln if I die I'm fine with that! Because I'm dying a hero and I'm dying fighting for my city!"

Clyde's face got serious "I'd rather die fighting the cause, than see others die from it."

Lincoln looked away for a bit at his sister Lori who'd beaten him senseless many times in his life and twice when he got his powers.

If he died now his sister would always beat him at everything now. But if he won and beat Lori, he finally be able to prove to her and all of his sisters, that he wasn't weak at all and he was a force to be reckoned with.

He looked back at Clyde "Yeah, I-I think I'd rather die fighting too!"

Lincoln then smiled at Clyde "You ready to take her down Clyde?"

He smiled back "I'm ready bro!"

Then they both rushed at Lori and screamed "Let's do this!"


End file.
